


Their Alpha Son

by characterobsessed3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Finn, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Overstimulation, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/characterobsessed3/pseuds/characterobsessed3
Summary: Rey's entire world changes when Han and Leia's alpha son, Ben Solo, comes home from prison, and they are forced to live under the same roof. While she can't stand his elitist and standoffish attitude, her body seems to think he is the perfect alpha for her. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 63
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

In the five months, I’ve lived here, I’ve never seen Leia so frantic. Her petite figure has been racing around the house for the past few hours dusting and fixing anything that might be out of place in the house. Of course, the only things actually out of place were all of Han’s items, but that was a fight for another time.

I know why she’s so nervous. Her only son is coming home from prison today. Han is bringing him home right now. He could arrive at any minute. I’ve never even met him. I started working for Han a few months after he’d gone to prison. They don’t talk much about him. Whenever I used to bring it up, Han would grumble something like “he doesn’t want to see me” and he’d be in a defeated mood for the rest of the day. Eventually, I stopped bringing it up. When I got introduced to Leia, she had a bit more to say about him. Ben. She loved to talk about his childhood. How he would follow his father around everywhere. How he would wrap his chubby arms around Leia’s neck and hang on until she had no choice but to lay him down and cuddle him to sleep. She mentioned briefly his teenage years. She told me he fell into the wrong crowd, that he used drugs and women to numb his teenage angst. It all started when he presented. Coming from two alphas, it wasn’t any surprise that their 6’2 son was an alpha. He presented earlier than all of his classmates and I’m guessing his aggression and poor judgment came when he did.

The only thing both Han and Leia refuse to talk about is why their son went to prison. When they first told me where he was, I was out of my mind with shock. The son of a well-respected senator and a businessman doesn’t just go to prison. Not in this neighborhood. From my brief time living here, I’ve learned that appearances are everything. People here would do anything to keep their children out of trouble. I guess Han and Leia were different. They must have known that Ben would only ruin his life even further if he wasn’t caught for what he did. 

A loud knock at the front door breaks me out of thoughts. They must be home. I get up from the couch and make my way over to the door just as Leia does. She flashes me a reassuring smile. Whether she’s trying to reassure me or her, I’m not sure, but before I have time to think about it. She opens the door and I am greeted to the sight of the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on. 

Ben Solo. Why did no one warn me that he would smell this good? Like the best dessert, I’ve ever eaten on the prettiest day I’ve ever seen? A gush of slick immediately dampens my panties and I squeeze my thighs together before anyone can notice. Of course, Han and Leia barely register my scent since they are happily mated to each other, but any alpha with a functioning nose would be able to pick up on my aroused scent. I wonder if Ben has. 

My question is immediately answered as Ben’s brown eyes rake over my entire figure and he holds his hand up to block his nose.

“Who the fuck is she?”, he snarls out. 

And just like that my whole body sags in defeat. Alpha doesn’t like you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Ben isn't going to be a jerk the entire time! Please review and feed my muse!

Ben is currently holed up in his childhood bedroom while his parents and I are outside setting up his party. I can’t help but think he’s an entitled asshole. He should be a little more appreciative. All of his old friends are coming later and his parents are giving him a place to recuperate and serve out his parole under their roof. 

The warm summer air comforts me as I finish setting up the dessert table. The guests should be arriving soon. I know Poe will be coming. He and Ben grew up together because their parents were friends. They’re both alphas and Poe told me how competitive they used to be. He told me how shy and insecure Ben was when they were growing up. It’s hard to imagine the strapping, confident, borderline dangerous man Ben is today as an insecure child. 

I’m broken out of my thoughts when I see a pair of shining bright car lights pull up into the driveway. Poe sticks his head out of the passenger window. I give him a quick wave. I can’t explain the red twinge in my cheeks, but Poe brings out the giddy, fun side of me. 

Poe gets out of the car and jogs up to me. He takes me in his arms and twirls me around. I bury my head into the crook of his neck and breath in his pheromones. He smells nice, like dandelions on a sunny day. Nothing like how good Ben Solo smells, but he smells comforting nonetheless. I take one more sniff and smell something familiar on him. I don’t put it together until I see Finn walk towards us. Why does Poe’s neck smell like Finn? Finn is an omega so it wouldn’t be totally crazy if they were hooking up, but I’ve never seen Poe with anyone other than women. Weird. 

Finn pulls me into a side hug and he positively reeks of Poe. 

“Wait, are you two?” I question, looking between the two of them. 

Poe coughs and his eyes widen.

“What? Of course not!” Poe tells me, shooting a warning glance at Finn. 

Finn looks shocked for a moment before he schools his features into a hard mask. 

“Yeah, what he said”, Finn agrees. 

All I can do is look between them, not quite sure what to think about the situation. They’re both obviously hiding something, but it’s not my place to pry into my friend’s love lives. 

“Let’s go get something to drink” I suggest and both Finn and Poe nod, eager to move on from this conversation. 

\----------------------------------------------

The party is in full swing now. Kaydel, Bazine, Snap, and a bunch of Han and Leia’s friends have all arrived and are presently drunk. 

A few of us are seated around a bonfire. There is an open seat next to me. A seat I was hoping Ben would occupy at some point during the night. He only came out of his room a few minutes ago. He’s currently sandwiched between his parents. I keep catching his eyes from across the large backyard. His eyes are intense. They’re practically black in the twilight sky. 

Poe waves him over. Ben’s shoulders tense up, but not a second later, he is walking over to us. He plops into the seat next to me, but he shifts as far away from me as possible, angling his body away from my own. 

“How does it feel to be back?” Bazine, a dark brunette with a perfect body, leans forward in her chair and asks Ben. 

“Better now that you’re here,” Ben says, a smirk gracing his full, perfect lips. 

I can’t help but cross my arms and feel jealous over their brief interaction. He won’t even look at me, but he can flirt with Bazine. Maybe I’m just not his type?

“How do you two know each other?” I ask, looking between them. 

Bazine twirls her silky hair between her fingers. 

“Should we tell her Benny?” Bazine laughs. 

Ben rolls his eyes. 

“I told you to never call me that outside of bed” he shoots back.

It’s suddenly clear to me just how well these two know each other. 

“Oh. Okay. I guess I have my answer” I let out a humorless laugh. I hope nobody can pick up on my bitterness. 

I avoid eye-contact as Ben turns to look at me. He narrows his eyes after a moment and lets out a huff. 

“Oh, don’t start with the whole prude act now” he bites out. 

My eyes widen at the insult and I turn to look at him full on. Our mutual friends have stopped their side conversations and are looking at us curiously.

“Excuse me?” I cry out. 

Ben crosses his arms over his chest, his muscle straining against his tight t-shirt. 

“You don’t have to pretend. I know what’s going on. Why you’re really living here” he says. 

“You what? What are you talking about”, I question. I have absolutely no idea what he is implying. 

“You think I don’t know what an unsuppressed Omega smells like?” he retorts. 

“I’m not---” I start, about to explain myself. 

Ben cuts me off. “You don’t think it’s a little inappropriate that my parent’s invited their plaything to my homecoming party. All alphas want to have their fun, they just don’t usually bring them home”. 

My whole face is beat red with anger by now. He thinks I’m sleeping with his parents? Is he that fucked up in the head? Before I can stop myself, I slap him across the face as hard as I can. Tears pool in my eyes and my hands start to shake. I stand up and tower over him. 

His pheromones are now pouring out of him in waves. His scent has spiked with adrenalin and a touch of arousal. I can’t explain the shiver that runs through my body when I smell it on him. 

“You really think that little of your parents?” I ask, genuinely curious. 

“I wouldn’t put it past them” he shrugs. 

“And you think that little of me?,” I ask. 

“I don’t even know you.”

A long, tense moment passes between us. The whole rest of the world feels like it has melted away and it’s the two of us, staring at each other. 

“Exactly. You don’t know a thing about me”. With that, I run away from my circle of friends. Away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, NO Han and Leia are not swingers.


	3. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey overhears a conversation she isn't supposed to hear and Ben and Rey get further acquainted.

I walk up the slight hill towards the house. My little exchange must have caught the attention of the entire party as I catch the sympathetic eyes of Han and Leia’s friends. Leia reaches out and grabs my hand. I meet her questioning eyes and give her my best attempt at a reassuring smile. 

“I’m fine, I’m just tired and I’m gonna call it a night,” I tell her. 

I walk past her before she can respond, but I can tell there is a lot on her mind by the crease in her brow. Han cups my shoulder but ultimately lets me pass him and enter the house through the side door. 

I make my way up the set of stairs and walk into my bedroom. Han and Leia bought me a mattress and a dresser, but the small space is still pretty sparse. I plop down on my bed and take out my phone in an attempt to numb my mind and forget the events of the past few hours. 

I’m only on my phone for a few minutes before I hear a muffled conversation outside of my window. I creep out of bed and move closer to my window. I open the window and peak below onto the backyard to see what's happening. 

Poe and Ben have unknowingly moved right underneath my window. They're arguing and their voices carry clear and strong up to my spot at the window. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Solo?” I hear Poe say, venom spewing from his voice. 

“What am I supposed to think? I get home and my parents have moved in a pretty girl with them. It seems a bit weird to me” Ben retorts. 

So he thinks I’m pretty? I can’t help but feel a slight thrill at his words. 

“Just because you’re sex-crazed doesn’t mean your parents are,” Poe says. “Rey, she--”

Oh, don’t do it. Please don’t go there, Poe. I didn’t need another person pitying me, especially not Ben. 

“Rey works for your dad. He found her sleeping in her car. She was 18 and her foster dad had kicked her out. That’s why she lives here now” Poe tells him. 

Ben looks like he’s been slapped across the face. Again. He staggers back in shock. 

“I didn’t--I didn’t realize” He stutters out. His face is completely crestfallen. He looks like a kicked puppy. I can’t help but feel smug. The big alpha looking like a pup. “I need to apologize to her,” he says. 

I gasp at the thought. Alphas don’t apologize to anyone besides their mate. It’s one of the many irritating things about them. 

I somehow lose my footing and my foot catches on a pair of shoes I forgot to put away. 

“Shit” I cry out. I realize too late what I’ve done when I meet Ben and Poe’s eyes below. I quickly back away from the window. 

Crap, this was going to be a long night. 

\-------------------------

Turns out it wasn’t as long as I thought. I stayed holed up in my room for the rest of my night. I tossed and turned until my body was exhausted. I fell asleep thinking of a certain pair of haunted brown eyes. 

As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, a strong hand grabs mine and drags me around the corner. I am pulled into the strong chest of Ben Solo. 

“Whoa” I choke out. 

“Sorry, I think I overestimated my--” Ben says. 

“Strength?” I finish for him, having trouble meeting his eyes. 

Ben chuckles. He gently detangles us and takes a step back. 

“Strength, sure” He lets out. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I assumed something I shouldn’t have”. 

“You assumed that I was your parent’s threesome partner” I argue. 

Ben runs his hands through his hair, pulling on the long strands. 

“I’m sorry, okay? My parents fought constantly growing up. When I got home and saw how handsy and in-love they looked, I didn’t know what to think. I thought maybe it had something to do with you” he says. 

“Have you ever thought that your parents' happiness has everything to do with you? You don’t think it was a coincidence their relationship was on the rocks the same time you were going through your issues?” I tell him. 

Ben knots his eyebrows together and he looks down at the floor. 

“I guess I didn’t think about that,” he answers. 

“Ben--” I can smell the anxiety wafting off him. A big part of me. The omega part wants to soothe his alpha. On instinct, I reach out and squeeze his forearm. His muscles flex under my fingers and both of our temperatures spike. 

“It's okay. You were telling the truth. I think it’s just hard to hear,” he says. 

He shoots me a weak smile. 

“How about we start over. Be friends?” I volunteer. 

He cocks his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“I don’t really do well at having friends,” Ben says. 

“We’ll see about that”, I shoot back, beaming up at him. 

Ben gives me a toothy grin. The first I’ve seen from him and I hope not the last. I can’t help but return the same smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! <3


	4. What more is there to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Ben and Rey when they run into each other by the pool.

After Ben’s apology, a friendship between us formed quickly and naturally. Over the last few weeks, I’ve caught him staring at me more and more. Even Leia has remarked on the change in Ben’s behavior. She tells me he’s smiled more in the past few weeks than he ever did his entire life. 

Even with us growing closer together, Ben seems to be holding something back. This morning when we were having breakfast we both reached for the butter at the same time and I swear I felt a bolt of electricity run through my entire body. I thought by Ben’s gasp that he felt the same way, but he pulled his hand away as fast as he could. He got up from the table and left the room before I could even ask him what was wrong. 

I decided not to let his nerves get to me. I was determined to make the best of the warm summer day which is where I find myself now, laying out in a towel beside the pool. If I happen to be tanning in the tiniest bikini I own, in view of Ben's bedroom window, well that was my business. 

I let my mind wander as I soak up the rays. I look down at my arm and notice that my freckles are more pronounced than usual. I used to be so self-conscious about them growing up. The other kids in the home would point them out and make fun of them, but now I embrace my individualities. I embrace my past, no matter how painful. I embrace my designation. People always assume that omegas are weak, submissive, only interested in being barefoot and pregnant. I’m a walking contradiction to these social normalities. I can only assume it's because I’m not a very good omega. I’ve never even been with an alpha. The closest I’ve come is some intense third-base action with an alpha I met at community college. Things ended quickly when I told him I wasn’t interested in being knotted. He practically threw me out of his apartment. 

The only alpha I’ve been remotely interested lately in is Ben. His scent practically took me out the first time I smelled him. I thought it would be a passing memory, but the thought of his scent hasn’t left me since the day I met him. 

I roll over on my stomach to make sure I evenly tan my back when I am greeted by the lovely sight of Ben Solo. He stands directly in front of me, towel in one hand, and sunscreen in the other. If the sight of him by the pool is a shock to the system, I don’t know what to call the sight of his tanned, huge chest. The man is even bigger sans shirt. So big that a gush of slick coats my bikini bottoms the moment I process his presence. I pray to whatever God is up there that he hasn’t noticed. If he has, he doesn’t say anything. He just continues to stare at me. 

“I, uh, didn’t know you’d be down here”, he mutters, shifting his weight back and forth. 

He has a grimace on his face now, almost as if he’s pained. My own face falls in response. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” I say, avoiding his gaze. 

He cocks his head to the side, looking at me with serious eyes. 

“I’m not disappointed” he answers, “You just surprised me”. 

A small smile tugs at the corner of my lips and an idea forms in my head. I turn around and present my back to him. 

“Help me out?” I request, looking over my shoulder at him. I point to the sunblock in his hand. “I can’t reach out my back”. 

To his credit he doesn’t seem to outwardly react. He steps forward slowly and screws off the top of the sunscreen. I jump when the first gloop of sunscreen hits the top of my shoulders. It’s colder than I expected, but not totally unwelcome. He kneads the product into my skin and I can’t help but moan as he rubs my lower back. I stiffen as I realize what I’ve done. If he can't smell the slick, he totally heard the loud moan I just let out. 

“Don’t do this. Don’t make it harder for me” he pleads. 

He leans his face down and I feel him place a series of wet kisses on the back of my neck. A shiver runs through the entirety of my body. 

“Ben, please” I groan out. I don’t know what I’m asking for but I would take anything he’d give me at this moment. 

“I can’t. I won’t go there” he says. Seems to me he is already "going there" but I let his comment slide. 

I lean into his touch, angling my neck to the side. He immediately attaches his lips to it, sucking and licking at the skin there. My fingers weave into his hair, pulling at the long, silky strands there. 

“Why not? Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling this” I say, leaning into of his touch and making eye contact with him. 

Ben pulls away and he looks physically pained. 

“Of course not. Do you know how hard it’s been? How many times I’ve touched myself to you? How many times I’ve wanted to kiss you? Take you to bed?” He admits. 

He drops his head into his hands and then shakes his head. 

“So what? I’m not scared of you.” I answer, confident in my emotions. Confident that we would be a match and that a relationship would work between us. A small voice in the back of my head tells me that he could be my perfect alpha. 

“You should be. I’m not a good guy, Rey” he tells me. 

“I’d beg to differ,” I shoot back. 

Ben sighs. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. He looks so deeply into my eyes that I can hardly catch my breath. 

“I swore off Omegas,” he says. 

I narrow my eyes at him. “Oh...okay” I mumble, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. 

“Rey, if something happens between us, I won’t be able to stop myself. Your scent, it’s intoxicating. If we get together. I won’t let you go. I will make you come over and over again. I will knot you until you’re filled to the brim with my cum. I will never, never let you go. And you’ll regret it. I know you will and I don’t want to put you through that.”

My breath leaves me at his confession and I can’t help by shake my head at his words. 

“There’s something you should know then. I don’t let alphas control what I think or how I feel. I’m not scared of you. If you don’t want to be with an omega..or me...just admit it. Don’t hide behind your past” I say. I jut my chin out as I try to assert at least a little bit of dominance. 

Ben’s mouth drops open but no words come out. I guess I have my answer. I blink back the tears and push up from my seated position on the towel. I gather my stuff as quickly as I can and stand up. 

“Rey...wait” he pleads. 

“It’s fine. I get it. No omegas.” I tell him, flashing him a weak smile. “Consider myself informed”. 

I walk away before he can respond. There’s nothing much to say.


	5. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy when Rey and all of her friends go dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy the smut!

Chapter Five

Despite the long, hot shower I took hours before, I can’t help but still feel the stickiness of the humid summer day still lingering on my skin. Like Ben, it feels impossible to get rid of. As much as I want to stop thinking about him, I can’t. What kind of alpha swears off omegas? What could one omega have done so wrong that she made an alpha in his prime like Ben swore off all omegas in general? 

From everything I’ve been told, a young omega is practically impossible to resist. Especially one who’s clearly interested. Maybe it’s me? Maybe he doesn’t like the way I smell. I’ve never gotten complaints before, but every time I’m near him, he seems to be holding his breath. Maybe his display of restraint at the pool was him trying to spare my feelings? Maybe he wasn’t feeling what I was feeling. I couldn’t breathe. I was so overcome with desire and longing. I was practically soaking my bathing suit bottoms. And he just walked away? No alpha in their right mind would walk away. I squeeze my eyes together tightly as I feel tears gather in my eyes. I will not cry over Ben Solo. I won’t. If he doesn’t want me, there are plenty of men that will. And besides, who needs a man. I have my trust vibrator, surely that will suffice. 

With a new sense of confidence, I look into my mirror and twirl, admiring the outfit I’ve chosen. Finn had called earlier, inviting me to a night out with him and Poe and a few friends. At first I had declined their invitation, too depressed over Ben’s rejection, but then when Finn had told me that Ben was going, I decided I couldn’t wallow at home by myself when every one of my friends was going out dancing. If Ben wasn’t affected by earlier than neither would I. And if I happen to have put on the shortest, tightest black dress I have in my small wardrobe then that was my business. If Ben didn’t want me, I know another alpha would. 

My phone buzzes from across the room and I rush over to see who’s texting me. It’s Poe, telling me he’s outside. I unplug my phone from its charger and stuff it into my bag. I close the door to my room and run downstairs. I wave at Han and Leia who are comfortably seated on the living room couch, a movie playing softly on the tv. 

“Have fun, Rey!” Leia wishes me warmly. The Solos' generosity and kindness still surprises me to this day and I am unbelievably grateful. 

“I will. See you both later” I tell them as I open the front door and exit the house. 

I spot Poe’s car in the driveway and run over to it. Finn is seated in the passenger seat so I have no choice but to sit in the back. I open the door and I am stopped dead in my tracks as I see exactly who I will be joining in the back of the car. Ben Solo is seated closest to me. His long legs are squished in the small space between Finn’s seat and his own. Next to him is Bazine. She’s sporting dark eye makeup, a sultry red lip, and a tiny red dress to match. She looks amazing, a lot better than I ever could. I look past her and see two more of our friends. 

Rose is seated near the other window with Kaydel perched on her lap. They barely acknowledge me, too wrapped up in each other to even notice that I’ve opened the door. They haven’t been dating for very long, but once they realized their feelings for each other, things got hot and heavy for them very fast. I can’t help but feel jealous. Their beta relationship seemed uncomplicated and easy. If only my love life was like that, I wouldn't be pining over a man that didn’t want me. What I’ve failed to realize up until now is that all the seats are occupied. There’s nowhere for me to actually sit. 

“Uh, Poe, where do you think I’m actually going to sit?” I ask. 

Poe looks back at me and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I don’t know, sit on Bazine’s lap” he suggests. 

Bazine shakes her head, smoothing out her skirt. 

“No, absolutely not. I’m not wrinkling this dress” she says. “No offense, Rey.”

“None taken" I shoot back. I’ll just call an uber.” 

I pull my phone out of my purse, already opening up the app. 

“C’mon Rey. You don’t have to do that. You can sit on Ben’s lap. He won’t mind” Finn suggests. “I’ll just scoot my chair forward”. 

Ben’s eyes grow wide at Finn’s suggestion and I can’t help but feel disappointed. He suggested I sit on his lap, not fuck him. Ben could at least be a gentleman about it. 

“No, that’s fine. I’ll just go by myself” I quickly volunteer, trying to make the situation a little less awkward for everyone. 

“No!” Ben shouts, his usual calm demeanor wavering. He grabs my hand, dragging me into the car and onto his lap in one movement. “She’ll sit here. It’s fine”. 

I can’t help but shoot Ben a questioning look. You sure this is okay? I try and communicate without words, my eyes boring into his own. He gives me a stiff nod as if to say It’s fine. 

“Great, now that we’ve got that all settled. Could we go dancing now?” Poe says, his voice tight with impatience. 

Both Ben and I nod, not wanting this to drag on longer than necessary. 

Poe starts up the car and it jerks forward, not use to the gravel driveway. My back is pushed into his solid chest at the car’s sudden movement and Ben places his hands around my waist, steadying me. 

Bazine looks over at us and rolls her eyes. Ben doesn’t seem to notice, but I do. While Bazine wasn’t exactly welcoming when I met her at the welcome home party, I can’t help but feel her disdain now as she shoots me a dirty look. Little does she know that there is no need for her jealousy. Ben doesn’t want me. Never has. He wants a beta, something I could never be. Bazine fits that bill. 

The rest of the car ride seems to pass slower than usual. Ben keeps his arms around me, occasionally tightening them when we pass over bumps in the road. It’s nearly midnight when we arrive at the bar. We all shuffle out of the car and race into the bar.

I order myself a double shot of tequila once I’m inside. The rest of the group is already on the dance floor. Kaydel and Rose are making out passionately in view of the entire bar. Poe and Finn are wrapped up in each other. They aren’t touching, both cautiously skirting around the other, but they are dancing in sync and won't take their eyes off each other. What’s keeping them from pursuing each other? I can’t say, but I can practically smell their pheromones from here. While not exactly pleasant, their scents are strong and heady and complementary to each other. 

I scan the rest of the bar with my eyes and what I see next practically stops my heart from beating. Ben and Bazine are a few feet away from Poe and Finn. She has her arms around his neck and she is pressed up against his front. I drag my eyes up to Ben’s face. He’s already looking at me, an expression I can only describe as conflicted etched onto his strong features. Once he catches me staring at him, he tears his eyes away and focuses back on Bazine. 

I take another sip of my drink. The strong flavor fuels my increasingly foul mood. I’m just about to down my entire drink in one go when I feel the tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find a man, roughly my age, smiling at me. He has blonde hair, bright green eyes, and high cheekbones. He’s incredibly handsome, the best looking guy I’ve seen since I met Ben. 

“Want to dance?” he asks, eyes me up and down. If I weren’t tipsy, I would find his gaze a little bit invasive, but my alcohol fuel brain enjoys the attention. 

I look to the dance floor, my eyes immediately searching for Ben. Bazine is all over him, she has her lips firmly attached to his neck now. Seeing them together makes my blood boil. I turn back and extend my hand to the handsome stranger. 

“Let’s go” I say and with that he grabs my hand and we walk into the middle of the room. He grabs my waist and pulls me into him. We begin to slowly grind to the loud, upbeat music. My hips rock from side to side as I let myself sink into the man behind me. 

I don’t even realize I’ve closed my eyes until a rough hand grabs my wrist and jerks me forward. I open my eyes to find a very angry Ben Solo only a few inches from my face. Bazine walks up behind him, her eyes shifting curiously between me and Ben. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” he bites out, glaring at me and then the man behind me. Ben’s eyes are practically black with anger. 

“Dancing, obviously. Is that a problem?” I shoot back at him. 

The audacity of him. He doesn’t want me, why should he care if somebody else does? And yet, I can smell the jealousy waiving off him. A big part of me wants to immediately comfort him, appease alpha. The other, more logical side of my brain, is angry. He has no right to come over here and try to ruin my good time. 

“Hey man, just leave her alone. The lady obviously knows what she wants. Let her have a good time” my dancing partner says. He once again wraps his arms around my waist. This time it feels more possessive.

Bazine copies the man's movements and wraps her arms behind Ben’s back. She raises both of her eyebrows and smirks at me. With that, the last of my patients has left, along with my common sense. I turn around in the stranger’s arms, raise up on my toes, and plant a long kiss on his lips. The man’s hands slowly find their way down my sides and to my ass. He grabs it roughly, tugging me into him. 

I detach my lips as fast as I can take a few steps back. I wanted to kiss a handsome stranger. I wanted to make Ben jealous. I didn’t think he would grab my ass and man handle me. 

“I have to go…” I tell the stranger hastily. I push past both Bazine and Ben and run to the other side of the crowded bar as fast as I can. A few people give me weird looks, but I ignore them. 

I find an exit door and open it. Warm, humid air rushes into my face and I am greeted to the sight of a small alleyway. I close the door and the music slowly fades to a lull. I lean up against the brick wall behind me and let out a loud huff. I am relieved to be by myself. The air inside the bar was stuffy and consuming. I need a chance to breathe and gather my thoughts. 

I'm not given that chance when the door beside me shoots open and the music echoes into the alleyway. Ben comes tumbling out of the club. His breathing is loud and heavy and sweat glistens on his forehead. His eyes grow wide when he sees me. 

“Oh, great” he bites out. His face has transitioned into a full-blown scowl, "This is where you ran off to".

I was here first, I want to tell him. How dare he be irritated at me! I push off the wall and march up to him. 

“What’s your problem, Solo?” I bite out, pointing my finger in his face. 

He runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands. He paces back and forth. 

“You! You are my problem, Rey” he tells me, “Kissing that man, taunting me”. 

Taunting him? Him? Was he serious? I squeeze my fists into tight balls, rage in my eyes.

“Taunting! That’s rich coming from you. Bazine was all over you and I’m the one taunting you? Yeah right.” I yell at him. 

He’s on me in a flash. His hands land on either side of my head as he walks me backward and my back hits the wall. 

“You kissed him. Right in front of me. Do you have any idea how that felt?” he says. His eyes are dark as coal as they flicker between my eyes and lips. 

I can feel the heat coming off of him as our scents linger in the air and mix together. 

“So what if I fucked him in front of you? You have no control over me or my body” I say, getting even closer to his face. 

I’m daring him now. Daring him to take control. Daring him to show me that he wants me as much as I want him.  
And that’s exactly what Ben does. He bends down and grabs my thighs in his big arms. My legs wrap around his waist. He growls into my ear, grinding his clothed cock into me. 

“You wouldn’t dare. You know you would never be satisfied, Omega. An unworthy, brainless alpha might as well be another beta” he snarls. 

He’s right. The other alpha would never satisfy me. I feel it in my bones, but I know I can’t let him know that. 

“And you would, right Ben? Satisfy me, that is” I taunt, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“You’re damn right I would” he growls into my ear, “I would have your body wet with my cum. I’d make your legs shake over and over again until you can’t feel them anymore. I’d knot you, Omega. Stuff my cock into your pretty little pussy until all you can remember is the feeling of me inside of you”. 

A gush of slick rushes out of me, dampening my panties. Ben stiffens when he inhales my scent and he realizes what just happened. 

“You’re wet,” Ben says, a look of boyish wonder on his face. It amazes me how easy Ben can shift from alpha mode into a tepid young boy.

I take one of his hands and put it between my thighs. My wetness drips onto his hand. 

“Soaking wet. Is this for me or is it for him?” he asks. His fingers slide under my panties as he rubs them against my clit. A throaty moan escapes my throat. 

“Answer me, Omega” Ben demands. 

He has slipped two fingers into me now. They're stretching me and I feel full. 

“You, Alpha! Just for you” I confess. I’m riding his fingers now, an orgasm just on the horizon. 

Ben moves his fingers inside me building me up quickly. His thumb presses on my clit. 

“Good girl. Now come for me. Come for your alpha” he commands. My head is swimming with so many hormones that I can’t tell if he just gave me an alpha command or not. Regardless, the pressure between my legs explodes and my whole body shakes. 

I can’t tell which one of us is breathing harder. Both our chests heave in the small space between us. I’m just about to say something to Ben when I hear the door open beside us. My eyes widen when I see who it is. Bazine, Poe, Finn, Kaydel, and Rose are all crowded in the doorway. They all have shocked, nervous expressions on their faces. Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey just can't seem to stay away from each other, can they?

Ben and I jump apart as fast as we can. One second my hips are around his waist and then next we are feet apart, unable to make eye contact and blushing profusely. 

Bazine is the first one to talk. She alternates glares at Ben and I. 

“I should have known. Alphas are so predictable,” she sneers. 

Ben drops his head in shame. The rest of our friends just continue to stare. Finn is the first one to break the silence and he walks up to me. 

“Whatever we just walked in on seemed intense, Peanut,” Finn says. 

The only thing I can do is nod. Any words seem inadequate and frankly inappropriate to describe the mind-numbing orgasm Ben Solo just gave me in a filthy alleyway. 

“It was a fluke. Nothing more. C’mon let’s go back inside” I tell him. 

I lead him back to the exit door. I push past the rest of my friends and open the door. Rose furrows her eyebrows at me and gives me a concerned look. All I can manage back is a weak smile. 

“Show is over” I tell my friends, sparing one last look at Ben. A sharp pain cuts through me when he refuses to make eye contact. 

\-----------------------------------

Thirty minutes later and still no sign of Ben. Finn and Poe had taken my thoughts off of him earlier. They twirled me around the dance floor and I was able to actually let loose. It wasn’t until I noticed that Ben was missing that my mood took a sudden shift. 

Poe must have known that something was off because not a moment later, he suggested we wrap up the evening. I couldn’t be more relieved. 

The drive back to the Solo’s is relatively quiet. We are all wiped out after a few hours of dancing. I rest my head on the window and my eyes drift shut. It isn’t until I hear the tires of the car drive over the grovel that I am awoken from my light sleep. The car comes to a stop and I say quick goodbyes to my friends and hop out. 

To say that I am shocked to find Ben leaning against the front door of his parent's house is an understatement. I was prepared not to see him for a few days. I thought surely he would do anything to avoid me, yet here he is. Ben has a cigarette dangling from his lips. He takes a quick pull of it, breathing the smoke out in an almost elegant fashion. 

I walk up the steps and right past him. I put my hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open an inch. 

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Ben says cooly.

I roll my eyes. I have no interest in his games. Not this late at night. Not when he made me cum mere hours ago and now he won’t even look at me. 

“And why not?” I ask him, dryly. 

Ben pushes his back off the door. He takes one last drag of his cigarette and throws it to the ground. He presses his heel onto it and smashes it into the ground. If his mom saw him right now, she would be livid. 

“Because my parents are having extremely loud sex and you’ll be able to hear them in every room in the house if you go in there,” Ben tells me. 

I cringe at the thought of people who I consider parents doing it. But sadly, it’s not even a surprise. Han and Leia have three cycles they repeat over and over again. Fighting, mating, and a cooling-off period. I lived with them long enough to know to stay away during two of them. 

“Oh, God. Say no more” I tell Ben. 

I slide my back down the front door and sit on the hard concrete. After a few moments, Ben does the same and we find ourselves sitting side by side. A few awkward minutes pass where neither of us say anything. 

Ben is the first one of us to break. He turns to me and takes a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Ben says to me, his voice low. 

The fact that Ben is voluntarily speaking to me is a surprise in itself and his apology is an even bigger surprise. Still, his actions and his repeated denial of whatever is going on between us is enough for me to be wary of his words. 

“Sorry for what exactly?” I ask him. I’ll drag the truth out of him if I have to. “Sorry for fingering me in a dark alleyway or for pretending like it didn’t mean anything when our friends showed up”. 

Ben turns to me. His eyes are soft, his lips agape as he looks deeply into my eyes. 

“It will always mean something, Rey. Can’t you see that?” He admits. “You mean everything to me”. 

His words and seemingly vulnerable attitude stir something in me. My omega instinct to forgive and please make accepting his apology seem as easy as breathing. The other, more logical side of me is wary. Ever since Ben has come into my life, it feels like he has been playing tug of war with my heart. 

“We can’t keep doing this. I can’t handle this back and forth anymore. You say we can’t be together, then you act like a possessive boyfriend when I try and dance with someone else. We have a moment of passion together then you act like it was the worst mistake of your life when our friends show up. It doesn’t seem like you care at all Ben and I deserve better than your half-assed excuses of why we can’t be together” I tell him, letting everything I’ve been feeling off my chest in a few short sentences. 

Ben looks down at his feet and his eyes crinkle in pain. 

“I am not the man you think I am. I am not the alpha you want” Ben tells me. “When I let my alpha instincts take over, I hurt people. Do you even know why I went to prison?"

I shake my head. “I don’t need to know Ben. That’s your business, your past”, I tell him. 

“You do need to know!” Ben’s voice has risen slightly. He looks almost manic. “I was arrested because I trusted the wrong man. Snoke--he told me that my parents didn’t understand me. He taught me to let my alpha instincts rule over everything else. I went to work for him. I hurt a lot of people because of him. I stole, I cheated, I lied...I killed a man...our rival in another alpha gang. The court ruled it manslaughter and I did my time, but I know better. I was a monster. An alpha monster that didn’t care about anything or anyone”. 

By the time Ben has finished telling me all of this, his hands are shaking. He has gone pale and he looks ill. I can’t help but slide my finger to the back of his neck, rubbing the skin there. 

“Look at me, Ben. Look at me” I whisper in his ear. 

He is reluctant to turn his head, but eventually he meets my watery eyes. He looks so defeated that it breaks my heart. 

“I don’t care about your past” I tell him, “You did your time. You suffered your punishment. You aren’t that man anymore. You aren’t that alpha”. 

Ben takes my hand that is wrapped behind the back of his neck and places it in between both of his own hands. 

“You aren’t that alpha anymore, Ben” I repeat. 

Ben sighs, his sadness and distrust of my words apparent. How much self-loathing can one person have, I wonder. But before I can dwell on that, I know I have to tell him something important. I take a deep breath.

“You aren’t that alpha because you are my alpha. You are good and strong and flawed, but mine, whether you accept me as your omega or not” I confess. 

Before Ben can second guess me or tell me that this isn’t right, I take the biggest risk I’ve ever made in my entire life. I rise up on my knees, lean into him, and press my lips against his own. 

Our lips don’t move for a few painful moments. The thought of him rejecting me again makes me re-think the whole thing. I am about to pull back when I feel Ben open his lips and press them harder into my own. I open my lips a little wider and Ben takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I let out a groan and allow him access. Our tongues tangle together and eventually I relinquish control as Ben practically devours my mouth. 

I am just about to crawl into his lap when both Ben and I are jolted backward when the door behind us opens. We both fall to the floor and land on our backs. We lookup to find Han and Leia standing over us. 

Han turns to his wife and holds out an open palmed hand. 

“I told you, sweetheart. I knew they couldn’t stay away from each other” Han smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think! I appreciate the feedback.


	7. If we’re going to do anything, we’re going to take it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben move things indoors, but do things heat up?

If the smirk from Han was bad enough, the wink Leia gives me is even worse. Ben and I quickly pick ourselves up off the floor and straighten out our clothes. My cheeks are red, getting caught making out with Ben is something I expected my surrogate parents to walk in on. 

Ben shakes out his hair, turns back to me, and grabs my hand. He pulls me past his parents and towards the stairs. 

“Goodnight you two. Be safe” Leia calls out to us. 

I can't even give her a response. What am I supposed to say? Hopefully not too safe, considering I want to fuck your son's brains out? Yeah, no. I'm not going to tell Leia that. 

Ben saves me from a response as he pulls me up the stairs faster and we practically sprint to his bedroom. Thoughts of wandering hands, quickened breaths, and warm pleasure flash through my brain and I can’t wait to get to Ben’s bedroom as fast as we can. 

It’s not a few seconds later when we arrive outside his door. Suddenly, all the nerves hit at once. Feelings I can only assume are butterflies flutter deep in my belly. Ben must notice because he uses his thumb to angle my face upward and closer to his. 

“If we’re going to do anything, we’re going to take it slow. As slow as you want” Ben tells me. 

And suddenly, the nervousness and the anticipation seem to melt away as I stare into Ben’s eyes. Taking the innovative, I push open Ben’s door. His room is exactly what I would expect it to be. It’s classic, modern, and reserved, just like the man himself. 

I walk in and take stock of the surroundings. The room consists only of a king-size bed, a chest of drawers, and a picture of a vintage car. Ben comes up behind me and winds his long arms around my middle. He tugs me into him and despite his size, I feel my body instantly mold into his own. 

Ben bends his head down and skims his lips up and down my neck. The gland on my neck itches to be kissed and sucked on until it's swollen, but his lips don’t travel anywhere near it much to my chagrin. Despite my disappointment, the pleasure of his kisses runs through my entire body. A soft, moan escapes my throat and my hips grind back into his. 

Ben uses his hips to push me in the direction of his bed. I plop down onto the mattress and Ben quickly follows. He brackets his hands on either side of my head, preventing my body from being crushed under his own. 

We both meet in the middle as our lips crash together. We are totally in sync as we makeout for what seems like hours but is probably only minutes. Slow, drugging kisses meld into sweet quick presses of our lips and then back again. We find a rhythm complimentary to both of us. Eventually, the kisses aren't enough. I’m desperate for more. I wind my leg around his hip, pulling him on top of me. 

With our hips grinding together, I can’t help the wetness that gathers in between my legs. That seems to happen whenever I’m around Ben and I hope it’s something I can get used to. I take Ben’s hand that he has safely placed on my hip and guide it under my dress. I’m expecting a repeat of what happened earlier in the alleyway, but I’m sorely disappointed when Ben pulls away from his hand as fast as he can. 

The disappointment washes over me like a wave. Suddenly, this whole thing seems like a mistake. I shoot up as fast as I can and pull away from him. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asks, concern evident in his voice. 

“What do you think, Solo?” I say. Anger and embarrassment tint my cheeks red as I avoid his keen gaze. “Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice…” my voice trails off as my throat closes up. 

“You’re nobody’s fool, Rey. I’m done running from you, Omega, but that doesn’t mean I won’t take my time with you.” Ben tells me “Like it or not, you’re my Omega and I’m going to treat you with respect, whether you accept me as your alpha or not”. 

It takes me a moment to realize that Ben has repeated my own words to me. The words that took me more courage to say than I’d like to admit. It’s with that realization that I acknowledge what I’ve known since the first time I laid eyes on Ben Solo, that I am powerless to stop myself from falling in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you liked. It feeds my soul! Hope you guys are staying safe during these tough times. <3


	8. “Rey, you’re going into heat”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets frustrated about her lack of a sex life with Ben and tries to seduce him.

After voicing our feelings for each other, most of the tension between us seemed to melt away. Over the last few days, Ben has been slowly letting down some of his walls. He smiles more. That’s the first thing I notice. He has a crooked smile, like his father, but when he really smiles, it is bright and genuine. The first time I catch him smiling, it's after we catch a movie. It was some coming of age comedy that had gotten stellar reviews. I had come in with high expectations, but after not laughing for the whole duration of the film, I had left the movie feeling a sense of trepidation. I didn’t want to share my opinion just in case Ben had liked the movie. 

When I didn’t say anything for several moments Ben just turned to me and said “That was terrible, wasn’t it?” and we both burst out laughing. 

It felt good. It felt better than good. It was the first time in a long time that I felt understood. We went on dates every night for the past week, but we went to places we knew our friends would never go. We wanted to keep our relationship on the down-low. If our friends found out, they would have a million questions. Finn and Poe would go straight into overprotective mode. I just know that they would try their best to corner Ben and question his intentions. If that wasn’t bad enough, I know Rose would be even worse. She would swoon and maybe even cry. She would tell me that I’ve found my perfect match (not that I needed her to tell me that). She would be jealous that I got to have sex with an alpha. Betas could never understand what it meant to have sex with an alpha, but Rose is a romantic, and the thought of two people being linked biologically and romantically was something Rose could talk hours about. 

When I eventually do see Rose again, I want to be able to tell her that sex with an alpha is everything we’ve both imagined and more. The only problem is Ben doesn’t seem all that interested in having sex with me. Sure, he’s kissed me. He’s kissed me goodnight after each date. He’s kissed me in the morning when we are having breakfast. He kisses me on the forehead when I least expect it. He’s even kissed me so passionately that we’ve ended up dry humping on the hood of his car. But something seems to be holding him back. He told me that he wanted to take our relationship slow, but it’s getting harder and harder to wait. 

Which is why I am currently lying on the middle of Ben’s bed in the laciest black lingerie I could buy on short notice. All this sexual tension between Ben and me has pushed me to my limit. I want him so badly. I’ve had to sleep in my own bed after every date. I’ve had to finger myself and moan Ben’s name into my pillow every night because my own boyfriend wasn’t willing to risk his new-found control and sleep with me. When Ben gets home from running errands, the sexual stalemate ends. At least I hope it does. 

The only problem with my whole plan is the slight fever that I haven’t been able to shake. The last few days I haven’t felt quite like myself, but the time I’ve been spending with Ben seems to have masked the symptoms. Regardless of me not feeling my best, I’m determined to shake it off. My sex life is far more important.   
I can hear the front door open downstairs and my body stiffens in anticipation. He’s finally home. I don’t know whether or not to sit up or not. Will Ben think I look silly just lying on his bed waiting for him? Will he think it’s romantic? All these thoughts filter quickly through my mind. I’m so distracted by what Ben will think that I don’t hear him come up the stairs until it's too late. 

I shoot up from the bed as the door to his bedroom creaks open. Ready or not, I am greeted to the sight of Ben. He has a duffle bag in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He freezes when he sees me and his mouth drops open as his eyes drink in the sight of me. 

“Rey, what is this?” he questions. 

He doesn’t sound angry, just concerned. Is that normal? Is an alpha supposed to feel concerned when he sees his omega girlfriend in lingerie? Disappointment washes over me and I am quick to cover my body with my hands. I turn away from Ben and hide my face from him. By now tears are gathering in my eyes faster than I can wipe them away. I don’t even get why I’m crying. I used to be stronger than this, but lately, everything has felt amplified, my emotions included. 

Ben walks further into his room and towards me. He kneels down on the corner of the bed and rests his hand on my shoulder. 

“Baby, I didn’t mean that. You just surprised me, that’s all” Ben tells me. He tries harder to get me to look at him by shaking my shoulder gently but I won’t budge. 

Baby. That’s a new one. Despite the tears, the endearment goes straight to my core. It’s unfair that Ben can make me so horny when he is the one that won’t satisfy me. 

“Shouldn’t you be happy that your girlfriend wants to sleep with you?” I ask, finally turning to look at him. Ben is looking at me with compassion and understanding in his eyes. 

He takes a breath before saying, “of course I’m happy. I wanted to be a gentleman that why I was taking it slower with you. But Rey, I think we won’t have any problems sleeping together after tonight". 

I crinkle my eyebrows and look at him strangely. What is he talking about? I thought it would take me a little longer to convince him that having sex was the right thing to do for both of us. Ben takes my hand in his own before saying the five words that will change our relationship forever. 

“Rey, you’re going into heat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any grammar issues, I just wanted to get this out as fast as I could. Please let me know what you think!


	9. I couldn’t find a better alpha if I tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes into heat.

“Heat? Heat? Are you serious, Ben? I would know if I was in heat” I tell him. 

How could he even suggest that? Sure, I haven’t been feeling well lately, but for him to say I was in heat was borderline intrusive for a man that wouldn’t fuck me. 

Ben runs one of his hands through his hair and lets out a small chuckle. His smile fades when he chances a glance in my direction. I’m glaring at him so hard my face feels like it will stay this way permanently. 

“I know what a woman in heat smells like, Rey. You’re definitely in it.” He says, extremely serious now. 

“A few weeks ago you accused me of being unsuppressed, something you’ve never apologized for by the way. And now, you’re trying to tell me that I’m about to go into heat. My heat isn’t scheduled to be here for another three months--”

“It’s a breakthrough heat. We need to get you somewhere safe” Ben explains. 

Okay, this officially can’t be happening. A few minutes ago I was on my way to seduce my boyfriend and now he tells me that I’m going into heat. My first heat as an adult woman. The thought both exhilarates and terrifies me at the same time. 

“Rey, do you remember when I thought you weren’t on suppressants the first time we met?” Ben asks. 

It takes all the strength I have not to roll my eyes at him. How could I possibly forget? 

“Of course, I remember,” I say, my hands on my hips. “You insulted me in front of everyone and implied that I was a sexual plaything for your parents”. 

Ben visibly winces and breaks eye-contact with me. Though I had forgiven him a long time ago, his comment wasn’t something I would soon forget. 

“And I’m sorry about that...again” Ben says. 

He looks genuinely remorseful and a big part of my remaining anger melts. I reach forward and run my hand over his cheekbone and into his hair. 

“Rey, I think I was picking up on something else when I said that you smelt like you weren’t on suppressant” Ben shifts his weight, a sure sign that he’s nervous. 

“What?” I ask him, a lump forms in my throat. I have no idea what he’s going to say, but I have a feeling it’s something of monumental importance if Ben is acting so nervous. 

Ben takes a deep breath, an attempt to calm his nerves I assume. 

“Rey, I think we might be bondmates” Ben admits, his dark eyes flicker to mine, gauging my reaction. 

Bondmates? Isn’t that a fairytale every parent tells their impressionable young omegas? What are the actual odds that one person out there is your perfect match? That one person can are sexually, emotionally, and spiritually complete you? Ben thought that was us?

“I know that’s a lot to take in--” Ben says. 

Before I can properly process his words, a sudden wave of heat runs through my body. I don’t know if Ben is right about us being bondmates, but he might have been right about my heat. Ben must notice because not a moment later he places his hand on my waist and runs his thumb over my hip in a soothing gesture. I can’t help but lean into his touch. 

“I think you’re right,” I tell him, looking into his eyes. “I think I’m going into heat”. 

Ben nods, his eyes lost in deep thought. He grips my shoulders, stroking his thumb down the sides of my arms. 

“Rey...I don’t want to assume but…” Ben’s hands begin to shake and the thought of whatever has him so nervous grips my heart and I feel it in my throat. I reach up and grab his hands. 

“What is it?” I ask softly, catching his vulnerable eyes with my own. 

Ben lets out a shaky breath. “Would you want to spend your heat with me? Me as your alpha and you as my omega.”

An involuntary laugh escapes my lips before I can help it and Ben winces. I feel terrible, I really do, but I know what I am about to say next is going to make it worth it. 

“There is no one I’d rather spend it with,” I tell him, smiling with a toothy grin. “Now hurry up, I can feel it coming on fast”. 

Ben returns my smile and leans down and kisses my forehead. Not a second later, he sprints to his dresser and begins stuffing a few of his clothes into his duffle bag. He swings the bag over his shoulders and his muscles flex from the effort. Arms have always been my weakness and an embarrassing amount of slick pools in my panties. Ben must be able to smell it because he snaps his head towards my direction. 

“Put on some clothes, baby,” Ben says. 

My eyebrows knit together in confusion. He wants me to put clothes on? Now? When I was just about to rip off his clothes? 

Ben must see the confusion etched on my face because he chuckles and says “We’re going to the pool house. We have to walk through the main house and the backyard to do so”. 

Hmm, can’t argue with that logic. And with that, I pass Ben and make my way to my room. My legs are shaky and my cunt keeps clenching around nothing. The thought of having my first alpha cock isn’t helping my situation at all, if anything, it makes my pleasure painful. 

As soon as I reach my room, I pack anything that I think I might need. The whole thing takes me less than five minutes. I’m about to go into heat, what do I really need besides my alpha boyfriend between my legs. 

I’m zipping up my overnight bag when I feel an intense wave of pleasure wash over my entire body. The throbbing in my cunt has intensified so much that my legs give out and I fall to my knees on the floor. My vision is blurry now and all I can feel is the mix of pleasure and pain wracking my entire body. 

It’s like this that Ben finds me. He rushes into the room and scoops me up into his arms. The feel of his skin is soothing. He feels cool where I am hot. 

“Oh, Omega. I’m here. I’ll help you” Ben whispers into my ear. His breath causing shivers to break out on my skin. 

He has me and both of our bags in his arms, but it doesn't seem to phase him. He carries me down the stairs, out of the back door, through the yard, and finally into the pool house. 

Even though I feel barely cognizant of my surroundings, I feel safe in Ben’s arms. I feel safe in this pool house. Everything is decorated with soft colors and modern furniture. The most important part of the room is by far the king-size bed in the middle. It calls to me and I must reach out towards it because the next second, Ben puts me down on it. The bed is covered in decorative pillows and throw blankets and even though it looks aesthetically pleasing, there seems to be something off about it. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. It’s okay to nest” Ben assures me. 

Nesting. Of course. I can’t believe I couldn’t think of it myself. I reach for the pillows and rearrange them into a circle. I throw the blankets on top and climb into the middle. I look up and find Ben staring at me from the end of the bed. I bite my lip, waiting for his approval. Does alpha like it? Does he approve? 

Ben smiles and says “It’s perfect Omega”. 

His words of approval make me preen and a small purr escapes from my chest. 

“Please, alpha. I need you” I whine, showing my neck to Ben in an act of submission. 

He growls. Ben actually growls. He pulls off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor. He climbs up on the bed and crawls towards me. 

“Sit back. Alpha is going to take care of you” 

It’s not an alpha command, but my body reacts like it is and before I can think about it, my back hits the pillows. Ben towers over me now, his hair falling into his face and framing his lovely face. He leans down to place a lingering kiss on my lips before he descends further down my body. Ben peels away my sweatpants and underwear in one go. The cool air hits my skin and my entire lower half breaks out into goosebumps. Ben runs his hands up and down my thighs. His eyes glaze over as he takes his first glance at my womanhood. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he says, a hint of awe in his tone. 

Ben’s excitement is a huge turn on and I wiggle my hips, eager to get him inside of me. 

“Please” I beg him. 

I can’t take the anticipation any longer. I need him to touch me, lick me, do anything. Ben must see the impatience on my face because not a moment later he smirks and runs his nose under the side of my jaw. 

“Do you need me to stretch you out, baby?” Ben says, taunting me. 

He nips at my taut skin, pulling it in between his teeth. Fuck, Ben was into dirty talk. Did this man have to check off every box I had? The only thing I can do is nod. He must know by now how desperate I am. 

“Of course you do, sweet girl,” Ben says. He switches his attention from my jaw to further down my body. His fingers part my inner lips, spreading my pussy open for him. My greedy pussy clenches around nothing. It aches to be filled by Ben--by my alpha. 

“Gonna get you nice and wet for my cock” Ben tells me. 

He leans forward and with the first swipe of his tongue, my back shoots off the bed. Ben is relentless. For half an hour he licks, sucks, kisses, and fingers my pussy. Orgasm after orgasm rips through my body. My cum covers not only the bottom of his face but my inner thighs and the sheets too. Ben eats me out like I’m his last meal and even with the overstimulation, I can’t find it in me to complain. I teeter on the edge of too much and not enough until I need something else, something new. 

“Benn” I moan. I pull at his hair, forcing his face upward. “I need you”. 

When I catch eyes with Ben, the bastard dares to pout. His lips are shiny with me, but he looks like I took away his favorite toy. 

“I wasn’t done” he informs me. I can tell by his tone that he is deadly serious.

“I need you, Ben. Inside of me” I whine. If I didn’t get him inside of me soon, I will go crazy. 

Ben immediately perks up at my words. He grips my hips in between his hands and he pulls me closer to him. Ben is still wearing all of his clothes and that’s the first thing I think to fix. My hands go to the bottom of his shirt and yank up. I am greeted to the sighs of his pale and expansive chest. At the sight, even more, wetness gathers between my legs. My hands caress his abs and make their way down to the v of his crotch. My fingers slip inside the top of his sweatpants and further down until they wrap around his cock. My eyes widen as I realize I can’t wrap my fingers around the girth of him. I look up and meet his eyes. While mine are slightly widened with a mixture of trepidation and arousal, Ben’s eyes are sparkling with a cocky assurance. 

I take my hand off him long enough for him to pull down the rest of his sweatpants. His impressive length immediately jumps out and I am greeted to all ten inches of it. I swallow around a large lump in my throat. Will it even fit? 

I must have said those words out loud because Ben assures me a moment later, “You can take me, Omega. I promise. We'll make it fit". 

Ben lays me back down on the bed. His large body towers on top of mine. He uses his hands to spread my thighs as far as they go. 

“You ready? You sure about this?” he asks me. 

The heat is building up inside of me and all I can manage is a nod before Ben is lining himself up at my entrance and pushing in slowly. 

My body takes him inch by inch. By the time he bottoms out, I feel unbelievably full. Ben hasn’t even started moving, staying still so that I could get used to him, and already he’s touched places inside of me I didn’t know existed. 

Ben runs his fingers over my cheekbones and through my hair. His touch instantly soothes any worries I might have had about our first time. 

“Feels so good. So warm. So tight. Perfect for me” He tells me. “My perfect omega”. 

“Alpha move” I beg him. I cant my hips upwards, trying to entice him to move. 

Not a second later, his hips are slamming into mine. Ben’s hips are gyrating back and forth in a smooth, rhythmic pattern. He bottoms out with every thrust, hitting close to my cervix. My whole body is throbbing with pleasure. Already I can feel an orgasm building low in my belly. 

“Oh, Godddd” I whine loudly. 

Ben grabs my legs, placing them over his shoulders. The change in angle, makes him feel just that much deeper. 

“Not God, Rey. God isn’t making you feel this way. God isn’t going to pump you full of his cum. Your alpha is. Only your alpha” Ben corrects me. 

To prove his point, he snaps his hips into mine, grinding his pelvis into my clit. 

“Alpha!” I scream, my voice echoing off the windows and back into my ears. 

“Yeah, that’s right, baby. Scream as loud as you can. I don’t care if the whole world hears you scream. You’re mine now. I want everyone to know that.” He tells me just as he hurries his pace. 

He is pistoning into me now as fast as he can. My orgasm throbbing just below the surface. My whole body is tingling and getting ready for release. 

“You close, Rey?” Ben asks, his hips slightly off rhythm, lost in his own pleasure. 

“So close, Ben! So so close” I answer him. 

Ben drops his head into the side of my neck, kissing the damp skin there. 

“I’m close too. Can’t wait any longer to knot you. Keep you stuck to me. Keep you all to myself” he tells me. 

I can feel the base of his knot swell inside me and it’s enough to propel me into orgasm. My whole body shakes as pleasure shoots from every cell in my body. 

“Mate me, mate me, mate me, mate me” the words slip out before I can help it. 

I tense anticipating Ben’s reaction, but to my surprise, his knot smells to its full capacity and locks inside me. Ben comes with a long, drawn-out growl. After a few seconds, he flips me over and places me on top of him. My head immediately goes to rest on the crook of his shoulder. 

“Ben, I...” I need to explain my words to him. I don’t want to think I am some sort of lovesick omega, desperate for his attention or approval.

“Sleep, Omega. We’ll talk in the morning.” Ben commands me. 

Instantly my eyelids droop. I didn’t realize how tired I really am. Ben puts his arm around my back, snuggling me closer to him. 

“I’ll mate you in the morning,” Ben tells me. 

My whole body tenses. I didn’t realize he was actually paying attention to my nonsensical pleas. 

“I promise, omega.” Ben soothes and instantly my body relaxes. I couldn’t find a better alpha if I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will sadly be my last update. I had a lot of trouble actually getting this chapter out but I didn't want to leave you guys without smut! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you like this story and want me to continue writing! Appreciate it! <3


End file.
